


Game Over Man, Game Over!

by That_Supernatural_Fan



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: AU, Aliens, F/M, Marines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Supernatural_Fan/pseuds/That_Supernatural_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know she was a Marine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over Man, Game Over!

She hears him before she sees him. She enters the rundown bar, instantly knowing it’s filled with Marines who are drinking away their money before they’re shipped out far away from home again. She spots a group in the back corner, shouting and laughing about their previous mission. She knows those guys will be there all night. A guy who she can only tell has short brown hair and heavy eyes, looks her up and down and gives her a wink. She rolls her eyes and makes her way to the bar.  
She sits down on a stool and orders a beer, she promises herself not to drink too much. She didn’t want to be hungover when meeting her new unit in the morning. After starting on her second beer, someone crashes into her back.  
“Sorry.” The guy apologises leaning on the bar besides her barely standing. She recognises him from the group in the back, the one who watched her walk in. “You’re a lot prettier up close.” She murmured a thanks and took a sip of her beer. The man didn’t speak to her for a while which confuses her because she can clearly see him out of the corner of her eye. She turns and sees a shit eating grin on his face.  
“Can I help you with something or you just gonna stand their staring at me all night?” She asked turning in her seat.  
“I’m sorry you’re just one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen.” She can easily tell he’s drunk, his words are slurring and she’s sure he’s going to fall on his ass any second.  
She knows the military type. She works with them nearly every day. They think they’re God’s gift when it comes down to picking up women. So they get as drunk as they can and scan the bar for any woman they please. The women normally are just looking for a one night stand or are in the military. It seems like the guy flirting with her now hasn’t even realised it yet, that she is a Marine just wanting a drink in a crappy bar.   
“I think you should try your luck somewhere else because I’m definitely not leaving this bar with you tonight.” She says hoping he’ll get the picture and leave her alone. But his smile doesn’t fade, it just gets bigger.  
“I like you, you seem pretty cool.” He slurs leaning in closer to her.   
“Hey man! Get our drinks already!” Someone shouts from his group in the back who are still filling the bar with their noise.  
“Shut up I’m talking with his young lady right here.” She catches him give a wink to his fellow marines causing them to give wolf whistles as their responses. She didn’t come to the bar to get hit on by some douchebag Marine who didn’t know when to quit. She lets out a frustrated breath finishing her beer and leaving the money on the bar. She gets off the stool and makes her way for the exit.  
“Hey wait, I’m sorry I’m being an asshole. I promise I’ll stop hitting on you.” He says leaning off the bar taking a moment to get his balance back.   
“Yeah I really don’t see that happening.” She replies making her way for the exit. He grabs her, a little harder than he wanted to. Her Marine training kicked in. She spun grabbing his arm and pushes him into the bar. He loses his breath straight as his chest hits the edge of the bar.  
“Oh shit.” He wheezes. “You’re a Marine? Why didn’t you say something?”  
“I shouldn’t need to say I’m a Marine to make you stop hitting on me. Now, I may never see you again which is fine by me. But if you do you now know not to piss me off, is that clear?”   
He nods his head quickly. “Yes Ma’am.”  
She let him go and smiles. “Good. It was nice to have this chat with you…” She looks at the dog tags around his neck. “ Hudson. Pretty name for a pretty guy.” He wasn’t sure if he hears her right but being as drunk as he is, he leans up to kiss her.   
She backs off quickly. “You really don’t know when to quit do you?” He shrugs at her and she rolls her eyes. She lets him drop to the floor with a thump. She turns and sees the whole bar staring, including his Marine pals.   
“You should really get this guy home. He’s gonna feel kinda shitty tomorrow.” They nod their heads in silence. She turns back to look at Hudson once more. His body was slouching against the bar, his head bowed like he was about to pass out any second. She walks out of the bar feeling all eyes on her.

She gets up earlier than she normally would. The nerves suddenly set in. She was joining a new unit. She has to report to the “SULACO” and meet a Gunnery Sergeant Apone to then be introduced to everyone else she would be working with. She finds her way quickly, her two duffle bags in hand. She meets Sergeant Apone at the entrance. The man is in his late forties at least, a lit cigar in his mouth.   
“You must be my new Corporal.” She puts down her bags and gives her new sergeant a stern hand shake.   
“Adams reporting for duty.” She says picking up her bags.  
“You’re new unit are all waiting to meet you inside. If you would like to follow me.” He leads her up the ramp and into a large warehouse looking area which located the dropships. She can hear the talking of her unit which makes her seem more nervous than usual. She hears them go dead silent when she and Apone approach. They’re all sitting on some cargo boxes gathered closely together. She scans their faces quickly seeing some surprising similar ones. She can’t quite grasp where she has seen them before until her eyes fell onto a face that shared the same shock as her. Hudson. His eyes are wide with shock and embarrassment, and she can easily tell he’s rocking one hell of a hangover.  
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding.” She hears him murmur, his head drops.  
“Hey Hudson.” A guy says, a significant scar starting in the corner of his eye. “Isn’t that the chic from last night? You know, the one who put you on your ass?”  
Hudson hits the guy on the arm. “Shut up.” He snaps. Hudson’s eyes finally looking back into hers.  
She can’t stop the grin on her face. “Well isn’t this a pleasant surprise.” She says to Hudson making most of the Marines look confused while the others didn’t even bother holding back their laughter. All the nerves she has disappear.


End file.
